This invention relates generally to the field of wire fencing, trellising and related structures, and more particularly to an improved system wherein such structures may be rapidly erected at relatively low cost while exhibiting substantial strength and durability.
It is known in the art to provide supports for trellis wires upon which vines grow, and to support the same in mutually spaced relation under relatively low tension against the forces of gravity. Such construction requires a relatively large number of vertically oriented supporting posts buried in the ground at periodic intervals. Where an equivalent structure is employed for fencing, the resistance of the fence to laterally exerted forces is provided only by the particular wires contacted, and the strength of the anchoring posts between the stressed spans. Thus, under the impact of vehicles or livestock, such fences are relatively easily damaged or otherwise made ineffectual.
Prior art structures have failed to utilize the inherent tensile strength of the wires forming part of the structure, and have relied only on the compressive strengths of supporting posts. As a result, the installation of trellises or fences of substantial length has required a large number of such posts and substantial labor in sinking the posts in the ground. Once installed, the durability of the installation is dependent upon that of the posts which can be easily damaged owing to a lack of shock resistance.